


All I Want For Christmas Is You

by AbbyO317



Series: r/LITGFanFiction Prompt Competition [3]
Category: Love Island (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hot Cocoa, LITGFanFiction Prompt Competition, Parents and Children Bonding, Snow, Surprises, Winter, why tf did i write this?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:15:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28658571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbbyO317/pseuds/AbbyO317
Summary: Willow shares hot cocoa with Alexandra and plays with her son in the snow. And then a surprise hits her...A shitpost cuz im bored🙈🙃😂
Relationships: Noah/Main Character (Love Island)
Series: r/LITGFanFiction Prompt Competition [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2055306
Kudos: 5





	All I Want For Christmas Is You

**Author's Note:**

> This is a part of the monthly prompt competition held by r/LITGFanFiction on Reddit
> 
> Enjoy!

**Willow**

Willow turns her attention from the dreamlike storyline of her book to look out of her living room window, smiling to herself as she watches the small snowflakes float from the clouds, through the cold, winter’s air, and onto the white carpet of snow that covers the town.

She reaches out with her finger to wipe a line of condensation off the window, the cold water droplet sliding down her warm skin and eventually dropping onto the page of her book, on the word ‘marriage’.

A scream of joy could be heard from outside in the winter wonderland as Noah launches his three year old daughter into the snow.

The door creaks open and Alexandra, Noah’s mum enters the room as she had spent the holiday season with the family, holding two fresh mugs of hot chocolate with her wrinkled fingers wrapped tightly around the handles.

Willow eagerly takes her drink from Alexandra and places it onto the Christmas themed coaster beside her on the stool, now renovated to become a table.

“Thank you, Alex. That’s really sweet of you,” she gushes, smiling at the older woman.

“Anything for you, sweetheart.”

Willow picks up the steaming mug in her hands and holds onto the handle as she brings the drink closer to her, the warm rim pressing against her lips as she tilts the mug upwards.

The boiling beverage sizzles on her taste buds, bursting with the heavenly flavour of marshmallows and cocoa mixed with cooled, whipped cream.

A moustache of cream stuck to her top lip which she wipes away with the sleeve of her woolly jumper, the remnants soaking into the fabric.

“So… would you like me to turn on anything on the television?” Willow asks, offering some white noise in the background.

“Anything but Love Island, I don’t want to see you and my son getting it on,” Alex chuckles, taking her own sip of hot cocoa.

Willow’s cheeks burn bright pink as Alex jokingly tuts at her. They both softly giggle at the light-hearted quip as Willow presses her thumb down on the power button on the television’s remote control.

A soft knock on the door could be heard from the entrance and then the sound of pitter pattering across the hall up to the living room door. Luisa pulls the door handle down and pushes it open.

Her nose is tinted bright red to match her mittens from the frosty atmosphere.

“Hey Lou, what brings you here?” Willow asked, cooing at her daughter.

“It got too cold out! I don’t know how daddy and Adam can stay out there!”

She skips across the room over to her mum, leaving a trail of snow from her boots on the way.

“Can you take these off for me please?” She asks, giving her mum her best puppy eyes.

“Of course I can,” Willow replies, struggling to lift Luisa onto her knees.

She pulls the little boots off and neatly places them by the sofa’s edge, letting her daughter snuggle up to her, little cold hands pressing against her warm skin creating a balance.

***

After debating with herself for ten minutes or so, Willow decides to join Adam and Noah outside

“I’m just going to check on the boys if that’s alright,” she said before slipping out of the living room. Alex hasn’t noticed as she is knitting and Luisa is glued to the cartoons playing on the television.

As soon as Willow steps into the hall, the cold flies around, dancing its way through her like the flames of a fire.

She pulls on her soft, cream, knitted hat to match the landscape outside, paired with cream snow-boots and gloves. She pushes her arms through the sleeves of her winter jacket lined with leopard print fluff and zips it up to her chin, making sure to hide her chest and neck from the cold.

Willow opens herself up to the cold wonderland as she swings the door open slowly, watching her son scream in delight at something Noah said to him.

“Really?!”

“Yes, now  _ shh! _ Your mum's here now, so don’t tell her.  _ Please. _ ”

“Don’t tell me what?” Willow asks, a hint of a giggle shooting gracefully through her vocals creating warmth contrasting to the frosty weather outside.

Noah’s lips part as his eyes widen, quickly upturning the corners of his mouth into a smile. “Hey honey,” he says, breathing out deeply, trying to hide his nerves. 

He shook out his hands by his sides, sending snow flying through the air. Willow takes a few careful steps over to him, trying not to slip on her way. She loses her footing on the last step and begins to fall, but Noah catches her before she can hit the ground, holding her close.

She begins to giggle softly as he helps her up, but before she can even blink again he had already launched a snowball at her, the coldness hitting the barrier her jacket had created.

“Noah!” she laughs, quickly switching her smile to a frown.

She sticks her hand in the snow, grabbing a pile of it, beginning to mould it into a ball shape in her hands. Willow uses all of her strength to pelt her snowball at him.

As soon as the snow hits Noah he has already thrown another one in Willow’s direction. She narrowly dodges it by ducking her head, the coldness sweeping past, mere inches away from her face.

They both stop to take a breather but realise that Adam had gone inside, more than likely to join his nan and sister watching cartoons and warming up by the fire.

“I know I say this every day, but I love you,” Noah says, barrelling his girlfriend into a cuddle from behind. She turns around in his arms, now facing him.

“Don’t be getting all melty on me!” She chuckles, returning the loving embrace.

Immediately after tightening the hug, Noah’s phone began to ring in his jacket pocket. He takes off his gloves revealing pale, reddened hands affected by the cold weather. He returns the call.

Willow sees the caller ID is none other than Chelsea, so she knew not to intervene. She kept quiet, trying to think of something to keep her occupied in the silence.

The wind picks up in force, blowing Willow’s hair over her face. Unable to see she begins rubbing her hair away, trying to keep it over her shoulder but it’s no use.

“Yeah I’ll be over in a few! Oh? You only want me going? Okay, okay I’ll see you then.”

_ Why would she only want him on his own?  _ Willow thought to herself, finally breaking free from the mask of hair surrounding her face.

“I’ve to head to Chelsea’s, but I’ll see you later. I love you.” He kisses her softly, delicately, savouring every moment before pulling away to look into her eyes.

“I love you too, but…  _ please _ don’t do anything stupid.”

“I’m not stupid, Will. I’ll be fine.” He blows her a quick kiss before turning on his heel to walk to the car. Luckily he has his car keys handy, so he gets into his car and drives off.

Willow decides to head back inside to join her kids and Alex, who is like a second mum to her. As soon as she enters the halls, the warmth engulfs her, rushing around her to heat her body up.

By the time she has gotten settled in the living room, her nose is already in her book again, reading about the fairytale love story of two people unlikely to have ended up together. This book holds a special place in her heart, and she always turns to it in times she needs comfort. And right now she needed it.

***

Noah had left the house two hours ago, making Willow’s heart sink through the soft cushioning of the sofa.  _ Where is he? _

She tries sending him a quick message but doesn’t get a reply back.

“Any sign of Noah?” She asks, her voice trembling in fear that something might’ve happened to him.

“I’m sure he’ll be back soon. Oh! Is that him now?” Alex replies, her eyes shifting towards the window now covered with a thin layer of snow, still able to see through it.

Car lights shine bright like diamonds through the panes, casting a glare on the television screen. Willow’s stomach flutters with butterflies, the butterflies she always gets when he is around.

She stands to her feet, placing the book down on the renovated table before slipping her slippers back on. The front door opens letting a gust of gale force wind enter the hall. Noah opens the door to reveal himself now wearing all black, holding a rose.

“Hey honey,” he says, striking his usual, unreadable expression.

“Dad!” Luisa squeals, followed by Adam who begins to interrogate him about where he’s been.

“I was... doing something nice for your mum.” He can’t conceal the smile beginning to spread across his lips.

Willow’s mind and soul fly gracefully to cloud nine and back again as Noah takes her hand, the coldness seeping through her skin. “Ewww!” the kids gag in disgust, shielding their eyes but giggling throughout.

“You two have a nice time, but be back by midnight,” Alex says, waving the two off.

“Thanks for the curfew, mum.”

As Willow exits the room, Alex gives Noah a sneaky, cheeky thumbs up, nodding knowingly at her son.

***

They drive in a comfortable silence to a destination unknown to Willow, kept as a secret from her. Anticipation bubbles up in her system like a witch’s cauldron as Noah pulls into a parking spot.

His hands stay glued to the steering wheel for a moment before he breathes out deeply, undoing his seatbelt to get out of the car. He rushes over to the other side, pulling Willow’s door open for her. She takes his outstretched hand and leaves the car.

***

They enter the restaurant, a beautiful space full of red, pink and orange tones, receiving a greeting from the hostess by the door. A staff member is called upon to bring them straight to their table, not wasting any time. Willow doesn’t notice the mysterious figure who appears to resemble Chelsea in a trench coat wearing Nicky’s fedora sitting by the bar, not looking suspicious at all.

The scraping of cutlery and the quiet chatter of families and couples set a nice tone for their date. Light flickers from candle to candle in the centre of each table, brightening the dark setting.

**Noah**

Even though Noah had known Willow for a year and a half, he felt as if the time wasn’t right to ask her one of the most nerve-wracking questions out there. With that said, he waited two months. Two long months, and he wanted to be prepared. He wanted to be ready. He contemplated why he loved her, asking himself all the basic questions, and the not so basic ones- The complicated ones that required a lot of thought.

He chose to tell his son, thinking he could keep a secret, but as soon as Adam found out he told Luisa and Alex. Noah’s mum already knew but she found it heartwarming that Adam thought of her and thought of telling her too.

Noah had wanted to ask the question on Christmas Day under the stars. In the villa he thought about someday asking Willow to be his wife, and now it was finally happening.

A waitress walks towards their table, a notebook and pen in her hands and a smile on her face. “Hello, how may I help you?”

“I don’t… want anything right now, thank you,” Noah says, his voice beginning to tremble with nerves. Willow notices and takes over the order, asking for two small bowls of hot chips for their starter.

“Are you okay, babe?” she asks, interlocking her fingers with his from across the table.

“What? Oh… yeah, I’m okay.” He manages to smile into her eyes through the nerves breaking him down inside.

He decides it’s time.  _ Ask her. It’s just like pulling off a band-aid, right? Do it quickly _

He was now finally ready to take the leap of faith and marry the woman of his dreams. He even found the perfect place- a romantic setting, the restaurant they had their first official out-of-villa date in. Everything looked beautiful, especially his potential-soon-to-be wife. 

He had Lucas and Chelsea help him with the preparation, except for the venue. He chose where he’d propose by himself.  _ Nothing could go wrong _ , he thinks.  _ Nothing at all... _

The two bowls were now placed on the table in front of the couple along with a bottle of wine. “It’s on the house,” the waitress says, adding a wink as she walks away.

“This place looks… amazing.” Willow’s gaze dances around the room looking at the view around them, not knowing what would be coming her way very shortly. 

“I wanted everything to be perfect for tonight. I wanted to be outside in the snow, in our own winter wonderland but then Chelsea called me for an… emergency…”

“What’s going on? You’re acting weirder than normal.” Willow begins, realising what she has said and then starts to apologise.

“Willow…” Noah looks over towards her again, air hitching in his lungs, the words are on the tip of his tongue, refusing to exit his mouth. 

***

“I guess this is it then.”

“What do you mean? Are you breaking up with me?” She asks, her brows furrowing.

“No, in fact it’s the complete opposite of that.” A smile trails onto his face, creasing dimples in his cheeks. Both their nerves shot high. 

Willow stares into his eyes in silence, confused by the moment. And Jim, well… he kept tugging at his shirt collar, sweating like a sauna. He tries to say something twice, except nothing comes out. He just stutters every time like a never-ending nightmare.

***

He returns his gaze to the woman he loves so dearly, finally able to find the words he wants to say.

“Will, I’m going to keep this short and sweet, just like you.”

Willow’s heart begins to accelerate into overdrive, beating rapidly against her ribcage wanting to break free. 

Noah takes another deep breath before rising to his feet, taking his place next to Willow. He reaches into his pocket and pulls out a ring. 

Willow’s mouth drops open, her eyes filling with tears as she covers her smile. She looks around the restaurant, noticing the waiters, waitresses and some families watching. Some smiling and some even in tears of joy and happiness.

“Not a day goes by that I don’t think about our future together,” he continues, the grin on his face widening, “Willow…” He opens the ring’s case. “Will you make me the happiest man alive and marry me?”

“I don’t think…” she began, searching through the shelves in the library of her mind for the answer. The  _ right _ answer.

His face falls but he tries endlessly to keep his tears back and his smile in place

She stands up, not meeting his gaze. 

Still on one knee he begins to feel defeated, almost. 

His whole life and future depended on this moment and she crushed it with three words.

“I’m just joking hun, of course I’ll marry you. I love you.” She jumps into his arms nearly knocking him over. Willow begins to cry. She covers her mouth with one hand and allows the tears to fall down her face. 

***

“Lucas helped me pick the ring out. Moissanite.”

“Ah yes,  _ ‘It has a higher brilliance than a diamond.’ _ ” She imitates, dragging out her words to sound like the physiotherapist.

“I can’t wait to show everyone!” She squeals before leaning in to kiss him as the “audience” claps in applause for them.

Chelsea takes off her trench coat and fedora revealing a long, flowy pink dress. She skips over to the couple in her white high heels and tackles them to the ground in a hug. Willow thinks to herself about why Chelsea was there in the first place, but let’s that thought drift into the back of her mind as her now, fiancé holds her close.

***

**_Sometimes life can be hard, but with the ones we love around us it makes it_ ** **that** **_little bit easier to be happy. Or as happy as we can be. They lived through their honeymoon faze and are on their way to the bookstore to write their story of love and the happy ending we all want in our life..._ **

The End.


End file.
